


We believed we'd catch the rainbow

by anastasiapullingteeth



Series: May this be love [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire can’t believe he is dating both Enjolras and Combeferre. Because he is… right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We believed we'd catch the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [umlizz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umlizz/pseuds/umlizz) this fic like three months ago, oh my god, I’m so sorry it took this long!! 
> 
> This is kind of shadowy, as you can see, I'm terrible at writing polyamory relationships, so I apologize for that as well...

Enjolras’ legs were on top of Grantaire’s and, if that wasn’t enough to distract him, the long fingers pulling gently at his hair and the cherry lips moving against his own certainly were. It wasn’t a surprise that neither of them heard the key into the lock of the front door, or when this was pulled open.

Combeferre walked inside the living room, making her own presence noticeable by the thud of her backpack on the wooden floor. Enjolras was the first to react, withdrawing their lips from Grantaire even when they kept caressing his scalp. Their smile was falsely innocent, more of a challenge than an apology; Grantaire wanted the earth to split in two and swallow him whole.

"Stop smiling, I know you’re not sorry," Combeferre said, running her fingers through Enjolras’ blonde hair on her way past the couch. "Hello, Grantaire," she added, squeezing his shoulder fondly.

Grantaire nodded and followed her steps as she went into her room, closing the door behind her. He’d gone to a date with both Enjolras and Combeferre a couple of days ago. Nothing big, a picnic in the park and then a movie at Enjolras and Combeferre’s apartment. It had gone well, according to the artist, he’d even brushed his leg against ‘Ferre’s for a brief moment, but she hadn’t said anything about it since, so he was unsure of what was going on between them. Were they dating? Was a just-this-once kind of moment? He never thought that joking with Enjolras would result in this, but he was so glad he’d done it. If only he could find a way to ask without sounding needy or worse, greedy.

"Is something wrong?" Enjolras asked, leaning over him, their legs still on top of his, to look into his eyes.

"Uh… No, everything’s fine."

"Okay… Hey, I gotta go. I have a meeting with Lamarque in half an hour." The blonde rose to their feet and looked around them for their bag.

Grantaire remained silent, sitting on the couch without moving a single muscle. When he saw the leader was being serious, he finally asked. “You’re really gonna do that rally?”

Enjolras lowered their eyes for a second, then straighten up their back and neck and said “I’ve waited, as you requested it, but this might be our only chance, Grantaire. It is now or never.”

_Never. Never is fine, just… don’t do it…_

"It’ll be fine, okay? This is just a first meeting, I’ll be back soon. Do you want to come with me?"

"No. Not really."

Enjolras seemed disappointed. Grantaire wanted to retract his words but he honestly couldn’t do that. Couldn’t wait in silence, sitting on a chair, watching how Enjolras planned what with no doubt would be a disaster. The blond sighed deeply at the time he grabbed their keys from the small table next to the door. They turned around to speak to him again. “Would you wait for me here?”

"Sure."

They nodded, smiling sadly. Grantaire had given up long ago in trying to pull those horrible thoughts out of Enjolras’ mind. He’d tried for weeks, but there was no point; if they didn’t have that much time before the imminent Revolution lashed over them, he preferred they passed them in calm, even when his heart pounded fast every time he heard them talk about it. He kissed Enjolras goodbye and, unable to distract himself with his own pending work, he knocked on Combeferre’s door.

The girl opened it immediately, her short, caramel hair tousled as if she’d pulled at it repeatedly. Her eyes widened up with surprise, probably expecting to see her roommate instead of their disheveled boyfriend. Grantaire smiled sideways, presenting the palm of his hand as an apology for the interruption.

"Grantaire! Has Enjolras left already?"

So, she knew… “Yes, like fifteen minutes ago…” He hated feeling lonely and Combeferre was there, smiling at him. He could just… “Uhm, do you think I can keep you company? For a little while?”

"Of course, come on in."

Grantaire walked inside the tidy room, wandering his gaze around every surface. His eyes stopped at the window. It was sunny outside, without a trace of grey clouds around. He wondered if it was possible to miss the calm the rain provided; he didn’t have to listen to his own torturing thoughts when the drops outside the apartment were louder. He stopped beside the bed and took a tiny, silver infinity brooch from the bedside table, rolling it between his fingers without really seeing it. He knew Combeferre wore it sometimes, when she preferred if they avoided female pronouns when they referred to her, but had never commented on it. He put it back down and sat on the edge of the mattress, hunching his back and bowing his head. He didn’t notice Combeferre’s eyes upon him, until her voice drew back his attention.

"Are you okay?" Combeferre asked, standing closer to him.

"I… Yeah, I'm just… worried. For Enjolras."

Combeferre nodded understanding. She sat down next to him, tangling her fingers on his hair and prompting him to rest his head on her lap. Grantaire complied, closing his eyes. "You don't need to worry," 'Ferre said. "Enjolras has slowed down a bit. Everything will be fine."

They both knew that wasn't entirely true, but it was nice to think it. He turned over himself until he was facing Combeferre; she was smiling, she smiled a lot every time she looked at him.

Grantaire had always felt attracted to Combeferre in a way that went beyond the admiration she inspired in him. She was a lot like Enjolras and entirely different at the same time. And he liked it. He liked her unimpressed gaze whenever she watched T.V., as if there was nothing she didn't know already, or the soft smile she had reserved exclusively for Courfeyrac's shenanigans. He liked the way her left eyebrow jumped slightly every time she talked about something she was passionate about.

An overwhelming feeling rushed inside his chest and he rose to his feet without warning. "I, uh, I need... yeah, I'll be right back." Combeferre nodded as she saw him practically running inside the bathroom. This was too much, was he truly allowed to have this? Just... like  _that_? He heard the click of the front door and then Enjolras' voice coming from the hallway. He pulled the bathroom door ajar and peered outside, carefully. From his position, it looked like Combeferre were scolding Enjolras. The blond was biting at their bottom lip as she said something in a whisper. They nodded and gave Combeferre a peck on the lips. Grantaire took that chance to come out of his hiding.

They both directed their eyes to him, not with anger or confusion, but with fondness and maybe a little bit of love. And even though he was officially dating Enjolras, he felt like he was intruding in the bond between the two standing before him. Enjolras hurried up to him and took his hand, seeking his eyes.

"Come with us?", they said. "There's something we need to ask you."

He followed them to the sofa where the three of them sat down. Enjolras tucked a lock of golden hair behind their ear with clumsy fingers; this was as hard to explain for them as it was for Grantaire. "I need to ask you... if you would like to be in a committed relationship with Combeferre and I."

Grantaire had always admired how straightforward they were, but that didn't mean he was ready to hear what they said. "What?"

"Look," they continued, a blush spreading over their face. "I... I love you. I really do. And I don't want you to think you're not... enough for me, because you are. But I love Combeferre as well, and I thought... after what you said, that maybe you... you like her, too."

Grantaire turned his head to look at Combeferre. She had her head bowed and her hands were clasped together over her lap. "This is... serious?"

"Yes, it is. But if you don't want to - I might have misinterpreted everything - we won't do anything and I won't mention it again. You have my word."

Grantaire reached for Combeferre's hand, asking her to look at him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, shyly, echoing the same words Enjolras had said to him time ago.

As an answer, she smiled with relief and titled her head until their lips met. It was sweet and slow, and it had a soft taste of Enjolras' lip gloss. When they broke apart, he turned around to face Enjolras, who was smiling widely, as if watching them was a dream come true.

"This means we're dating now? The three of us?" Grantaire whispered, unsure of his own words.

"Only if you want" Combeferre said in return. "We both know we'd love to."

He did want they let him love them both. It was a lot more he deserved, much more than what he should dare to ask, but they were giving him the chance. He looked back at Enjolras, who nodded reassuringly. "But- but how would this work out?" Grantaire stuttered.

Combeferre cupped the side of his face, caressing him behind the ear at the time he felt Enjolras' hand holding his. "Do you love Enjolras?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And do you like me?"

He swallowed hard, lowering his eyes a fraction. Enjolras squeezed his hand gently, so he felt safe to answer, looking back at her, "… Yes."

"That’s good. Because I like you." Combeferre said, kissing his forehead.

"And I love you," Enjolras whispered against the skin of his neck.

Grantaire nodded then, kissing them both on the lips and taking his time savoring the differences with his tongue. This would work, they'd make it work. He rested his head on Combeferre's shoulder at the time he caressed Enjolras' neck and scalp. Little drops of rain tapped on the window and he lifted his eyes to look at them. Rain. It was funny how his life had changed so much during a rainy day, two months ago. He felt Enjolras' hand trailing down his leg and he kissed Combeferre behind the ear. He'd always loved rainy days - he felt safe, unseen - but now he had a good reason to do so.


End file.
